Guybrush Threepwood
'Guybrush Ulysses Threepwood '''is the main protagonist through the entire ''Monkey Island game series created by Ron Gilbert. He is voiced by Dominic Armato. Biography Origins Little is known of Guybrush Threepwood's true origins. He once revealed owning a dollhouse, and never brought it up again. He also admitted to learning how to play piano, which was strongly encouraged by his mother. He eventually gave up practicing, much to his regret. He also had an uncle named Sid. ''The Secret of Monkey Island'' Melee Island Guybrush began his dream of becoming a pirate at Melee Island. He encountered the town lookout, who mistook him for a flooring inspector. Guybrush was then advised to meet with the pirate leaders, who were holed up in the Scumm Bar. There, he learned that to be a true pirate, he had to complete The Three Trials: * Sword Fighting * Thievery * Treasure Hunting To obtain mastery of sword fighting, Guybrush had to defeat the local sword master Carla. As for treasure hunting, he had to find the treasure buried somewhere in the island by following a special dance pattern. Finally, to complete his skills at thievery, he had to take an idol hidden away in the Governor's mansion. It was in this last task that Guybrush first encountered and developed a fondness for the governor, Elaine Marley. Once these tasks were completed, Guybrush proceeded to inform the pirates at the Scumm Bar. He then learned that Elaine had been kidnapped by the ghost pirate LeChuck. Guybrush wastes no time to hatch a plan to rescue the governor. He manages to acquire a sizeable amount of loot from the local storekeeper in order to purchase The Sea Monkey, a ship from Stan at Stan's Previously Owned Vessels. He then gathered a crew consisting of Carla the former swordmaster, Otis, a local criminal with a bad case of halitosis, and Meathook, a tough guy filled with tattoos. The group then set their sails for the legendary Monkey Island, hoping they aren't too late to save Elaine from a fate worse than death. The Journey On his way to Monkey Island, Guybrush was dismayed at the laziness of his new crew. He was left to fend for himself, which led to him producing a special concoction that knocks him out cold. He awoke to find that he had he arrived at his destination. Guybrush loads himself into a cannon, and fires straight into the island. On Monkey Island On the island, Guybrush meets a hermit by the name of Herman Toothrot, whose head was stuck in the ground due to the force of the cannon fire. Guybrush then traveled to the peak of the island where, through use of the catapulting force of the Cannibal's Primitive Art, was able to knock some bananas off a tree on the beach (This inadvertently sinks the Sea Monkey, which was originally optional in the game, but later adopted as canon). Guybrush later obtained rope from a fort to the north of the island, which allowed him to acquire a pair of oars for an abandoned boat he found earlier on the beach. This mode of transport allowed him access to the entire island. He then obtained another banana from the local Cannibal village. After he escaped captivity from the Cannibals via a hole in the floor of his hut prison, he used his supply of bananas to lure a monkey to the Giant Monkey Head where he then takes a totem. In return for the totem, the cannibals become friendly towards Guybrush. It's here that Guybrush retrieved the Banana Picker from the Cannibals so he could return it to Herman Toothrot. In gratitude, Toothrot gave Guybrush the key to the Giant Monkey Head, which was believed to be the only way to LeChuck's secret lair. Under the Monkey Head Guybrush uses the key, which resembled a giant Q-Tip, on the Giant Monkey Head. As he descended the dark and hellish realm beneath, he realized he it was impossible to figure out the right way without some help. He learned that he needed a certain shrunken and sentient head of the navigator, which the Cannibals used for special occasions. The head allowed Guybrush to travel through the hellish, lava-filled maze. As he finally made his way through, Guybrush used a necklace of eyeballs to turn invisible and obtain the "Voodoo Root" from the moored ship of LeChuck. Once this was complete, Guybrush returned to the Cannibals, who prepared for him a special ghost-vaporizing potion from the root; which turns out to be nothing more than common Root Beer. As Guybrush returns to the hellish underground "harbor", he finds out he's too late, and the ship had gone to prepare for LeChuck's marriage with Elaine on Melee Island. Defeating LeChuck and aftermath Thanks to Herman Toothrot's secret ship, Guybrush hastily made his way back to Melee Island confronting LeChuck. He barely made it to the church to disrupt the wedding. LeChuck, furious at Threepwood's constant meddling, hits him with such force that he lands at Stan's Previously Owned Vessels. Through his quick wit, he used the Voodoo Root Beer on LeChuck, causing him to explode into a million pieces. With LeChuck defeated, Guybrush and Elaine enjoy the fireworks of LeChuck’s exploding corpse. Following the events of Secret of Monkey Island, Guybrush became a minor celebrity and a savvy businessman. He made a considerable fortune as he detailed his adventure in four books, which were available in the Phatt City Library. * When I Blew up LeChuck by Guybrush Threepwood * Where I Blew up LeChuck by Guybrush Threepwood * Why I Blew up LeChuck by Guybrush Threepwood * The Time I Blew Up LeChuck described as questionable memoirs. Guybrush made sure every person in the Caribbean knew of his deeds, something that would have implications in the series' follow up, LeChuck's Revenge. Category:Pirates Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Thieves Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Famous Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Male Category:Tricksters Category:Archenemy Category:Falsely Accused Category:Revived Category:Inconclusive